Benutzer Diskussion:Phoenixclaw
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Star Trek. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 16:35, 24. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Freude Es ist mir eine große freude, die neuen von dir angelegten artikel und artikelerweiterungen zu lesen! A) weil sie informativ sind (ich habe längst nicht alle folgen gesehen) und B) weil sie gut geschrieben (und fehlerfrei!) sind - auf so einen mitarbeiter hatte ich schon gar nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt. Hoffentlich bleibst du diesem wiki lange "erhalten". Ist es ok, wenn ich mich immer so schnell den bildern zuwende? Oder brauchst du nur etwas länger zeit dafür? Du hast ja selbst auch schon bilder hochgeladen ... dazu ein kleiner tipp: Bilder. Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 04:34, 13. Sep. 2016 (UTC) :Hi. Nein, es ist kein Problem, wenn du die Bilder so schnell nachlieferst. Wenn ich nämlich selbst welche parat hab oder irgendwie einbringen möchte, mach ich das bei der Primärbearbeitung oder zeitnah (innerhalb eines Tages), wenn danach immer noch keins da ist, hast du freies Feld. Du hast einfach das sagenhafte Glück, einen Trekkie vor dir zu haben. Ich wurde durch die Archivisten in der Memory Alpha auf Genauigkeit getrimmt (die sind in dem Punkt nämlich sehr pingelig, wirklich seeeeehr. Die Memory Alpha hat über 25.000 Seiten für praktisch alles was in Star Trek gezeigt oder auch nur erwähnt wurde) und freue mich deswegen, wenn ich hier noch leere oder nahezu unbeschriebene Seiten finde, die ich erweitern kann. :Zum erhalten bleiben: Das dürfte diesen Winter wahnsinnig schwer werden. Ich bin ja auch Mass Effect-Fan und irgendwann zwischen Januar und Mai kommt ja bekanntlich der neue Teil raus. Da das Mass Effect-Wiki mein (eigentliches) Primärwiki ist und ich dort auch Admin bin, werde ich also ab diesen Zeitpunkt mit den Missions- und Gegnerseiten beschäftigt sein. Außerdem fängt in Januar Star Trek: Discovery an, primär wird die deutsche Memory Alpha da noch nicht aktiv werden, außer Netflix schafft es die Übersetzung rechtzeitig rauszuhauen, dann werde ich dort auch ziemlich häufig rumflitzen und Zitate und Trivias schreiben (zusammen mit ein paar Charakterinfos, den Löwenanteil übernehmen die Spezialisten). Könnte also sein, dass ich während dieser Zeit etwas abwesend bin, zumal ich mir pro Abend höchstens einen kompletten Handlungsbogen von Classic Who anschauen kann und das wohl eher zugunsten von ME: A oder DSC pausiere. In dem Punkt bin ich übrigens verdammt froh, dass die neue Staffel erst im April (so richtig) anfängt. Je früher nämlich ME: A rauskommt, desto früher bin ich mit der Kernarbeit von dessen Artikeln fertig, desto früher kann ich mich wieder auf was anderes konzentrieren. :Wie auch immer, ich glaube du wirst mich nicht mehr los. Vielleicht hörst du eine ganze Weile nichts von mir, aber das ist normal. Das können dir meine Admin-Kollegen im Mass Effect-Wiki und meine Mit-Archivisten bei Memory Alpha und Memory Beta bestätigen. -- 11:40, 13. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Janosch2000 Ich bin etwas ratlos: Der gute Junge (?) ist doch sehr engagiert mit seinen Fähigkeiten zu Charakteren der Serie. Jetzt hat er beim Elften Doctor ausformuliert, aber inhaltlich bringt es wirklich Null Mehrgewinn ... von der Rechtschreibung ganz zu schweigen. Anderseits will er ja gern mitmachen ... Das Leben eines Administrators ist schon schwer ... Apropos: Würdest Du mich in dieser Funktion unterstützen wollen? Dann würde ich Dich dahingehend freischalten ... Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 15:46, 18. Nov. 2016 (UTC) :Er hält immer noch an der Fähigkeitensache fest, oder? Mehr als belehren und hinter ihm herräumen (das klingt jetzt hart) kann man nicht. Er ist engagiert, nur eben in eine völlig falsche Richtung. Was Rechtschreibung etc. betrifft, bei der Memory Alpha hab ich leider schon erlebt, wie jemand deswegen vollkommen fertig gemacht wurde und der Gemeinschaft verloren gegangen ist (was aber nach den ersten Streitfällen mit den Admins und anderen Archivisten dort keine Seltenheit ist); da keiner von uns das will... tja, belehren und aufräumen. Ich schau mir an, was er im Artikel des Elften geschrieben hat, wenn es was neues ist, arbeite ich es in die Charakterisierung ein; ansonsten fliegt es wieder raus. :Zu der Admin-Sache: Klar, gerne. Mit der Arbeit kenne ich mich aus und es würde mir Zugriff zum CSS des Wikis geben, was mir ein paar kleine Spielereien für die Gestaltung eröffnet (Stichpunkt: Modernisierung des Knopf-Designs). --Phoenixclaw (Diskussion) 17:30, 18. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Admin So, Du bist dann jetzt der zweite Administrator! Ick freu ma, wie man hier sagt :-) Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 20:27, 18. Nov. 2016 (UTC) :Danke ;) --Phoenixclaw (Diskussion) 22:59, 18. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Infoboxen Ich bin am Überlegen: Was hältst du davon, bei den jeweiligen Infoboxen von Comics, Romanen, Kurzgeschichten, Hörspielen etc. das jeweilige Medium im oberen Teil zu benennen? Aktuell ist es so, dass wenn Du z.Bsp. den Artikel Big Bang Generation öffnest, insgesamt vier Mal der Titel Big Bang Generation erscheint: Artikelname, Artikelbeginn, Infobox und Buchcover. Ist vielleicht ein bißchen viel, oder? So würde man gleich auf den ersten Blick sehen, bei was für einem Medium man gelandet ist ... Wäre viel Arbeit, aber nach und nach machbar ... Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 08:46, 8. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :Naja, eigentlich ist das auslassen (unsere aktuelle Form) komplett normal. Selbst in der hochgeregelten Memory Alpha wird das so gehandhabt, und die haben eine strikte Trennung zwischen Canon (Serie/Filme) und Non-Canon (Bücher, Comics, Handbücher, Lexika...). Es in die Boxen zu schreiben wäre allerdings deutlich einfacher als das, was bei unseren Schwesterwiki gehandhabt wird, wo bereits in jedem Seitentitel das Medium steckt (etwas, was ich übrigens designtechnisch ablehne). Ok, machen wir es so. Da der Infoboxtitel durch die Vorlage geregelt wird, ist das eine einzige Veränderung, die überall übernommen wird (hab bereits ein Beispiel in die Roman-Vorlage gemacht). Ähm... Wir machen das aber nur bei off-Medien (Bücher, Audio...), oder? -- Phoenix 10:53, 8. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Hab mir das bei Big Bang Generation angeschaut - Du hast mich missverstanden. Ich meinte, dass dann oben in der Infobox nur das Medium steht - in diesem Fall: Roman. Der Titel des Romans ist ja als Artikelname, Artikelanfang und auf dem Cover zu sehen. Siehe Big Bang Generation. Bei folgenden Medien würde ich das praktisch finden: *Roman *Kurzgeschichte *Comic *Comic-Sammelband *Sachbuch *Hörspiel *Hörbuch (da müsste man das manuell reinschreiben, da für Hörbücher zu Romanen kein Extra-Artikel angelegt wird). Die Episodeninfoboxen bleiben wie sie sind. Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 11:08, 8. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :Ups... Also dann so ähnlich, wie bei den Episoden, wo in der jeweiligen Infobox der Name der Serie anstelle des Episodennamens genannt wird. Hm... Warum nicht? Ok. --Phoenix 11:37, 8. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :Nachtrag: Ich setz die Default-Sachen in der Vorlage, das heißt wir müssen die Umnennbarbeit nur bei Sammelbänden und den erwähnten Hörbüchern machen. --Phoenix 11:44, 8. Jan. 2017 (UTC) ::SUPER! --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 15:31, 8. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Datierung Bei den Ponds fing es halt an mit der unklaren Datierung - durch das Jahr der langsamen Invasion und irgendwann war da vorher noch so eine Pause von fast zwei Jahren - ich glaub in der einen Weihnachtsfolge. Hast Du mal in die 2010er Jahre geschaut. Da habe ich versucht, alles aufzudröseln. Und die ganze Sache wurde glaub ich noch etwas verworrener, als dann die Wald-Folge ganz offiziell im Jahr 2016 spielte ... d.h. die Last Christmas-Folge danach ist auch 2016 und die darauffolgende Staffel muss ja dann konsequenterweise 2017 (nach Weihnachten) spielen. Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 22:01, 20. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :Dann hat sich Moffat eher mit der Wald-Folge verkalkuliert und da den Wurm reingebracht. Und mit der Weihnachtsfolge meinst du die Regenerationsfolge (11->12)? Die sollte eigentlich im selben Jahr wie die restliche Staffel spielen, also 2013. Ich ging danach jedenfalls davon aus, dass alles im Jahr 2014 passiert, aber wenn du sagst, dass die Folge mit der überwucherten Welt tatsächlich auf 2016 festgelegt wurde... Das ist ein Rattenschwanz. Da stellt sich mir dann die Frage, was zwischen 2013 und 2016 passiert ist. :Der ganze zeitliche Ablauf der Handlungen passt so nicht mehr. Ich meine, Clara kann ja nicht einfach für knapp drei Jahre (ich geh mal von Weihnachten '13 aus) verschwinden, nur um dann 2016 wieder aufzutauchen und so zu tun, als wäre nichts gewesen. Aber es gibt ja auch keine längere Zeit, in der der Doctor und sie jeweils alleine unterwegs waren, immerhin versuchen die beiden sich nach der Regeneration wieder aneinander zu gewöhnen. Und diese Zwischenzeit in Off-Medien zu tun... auch unlogisch, zumal das die Folgen der 8. Staffel gar nicht zu lassen. :Uuh... Ja, das ist ein Rattenschwanz. ~Phoenix 23:29, 20. Jan. 2017 (UTC) An welcher Stelle verschwindet Clara für drei Jahre? Sie erlebt doch Abenteuer mit dem Doctor (hauptsächlich in Off-Medien) - und wird (ganz nebenbei) Lehrerin - nachdem sie zu Beginn ihrer Auftritte als Kindermädchen arbeitet (Vermutung: neben dem Studium). Ich finde, der ganze Beginn von The Day of the Doctor ist so inszeniert, als wäre tatsächlich eine ganze Zeit seit The Name of the Doctor vergangen. Ein weiteres Argument ist der Auftritt von Kate Stewart in The Day of the Doctor - auch der spricht für 2015, da sie und der Doctor sich bereits kennen - und das Jahr der langsamen Invasion (September 2014 - ca. September 2015) offensichtlich vorbei ist - oder hast Du in The Day of the Doctor irgendwo schwarze Würfel rumstehen sehen? Moffat hat diesen Zeitverlauf mit der Angabe 2016 in der Episode In the Forest of the Night bestätigt - und die anderen Autoren (Class und Comics) haben nicht mitgerechnet. Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 16:59, 21. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :Die schwarzen Würfel sind nicht wirklich ein Argument, schließlich kann das auch davor sein. Aber die Sache mit Kate. Ja. Das ist ein sehr guter Anhaltspunkt, das deutet schon stark auf 2015. Da anscheinend (sehr) viel Zeit zwischen den beiden Episoden vergangen ist, bedeutet das, dass The Name of the Doctor noch 2013 (oder 2014) war. Tja, dann muss ich mal herausfinden, was zwischen den beiden Folgen (an Nichtigkeiten) passiert ist, dass gleich über ein ganzes Jahr übersprungen wurde. :Bei Off-Medien bin ich übrigens etwas hilflos. Ich hab zwar jetzt auf meiner Comic-Seite mehrere DW-Reihen gefunden, jedoch sind die äußert... zerpflückt. Jedenfalls noch schlimmer als die Star Trek-Reihen. Und ein Großteil der Comic-Abenteuer des Elften mit Clara an seiner Seite fehlt komplett. Es war für mich schon ein Wunder, das "Prisoners in Time" vollständig vorhanden war. Mit anderen Worten: Wenn ich von der Seite Informationen brauche, muss ich sie aus dem Tardis-Wiki ziehen (und sie dort auch erst mal finden). :Danke auf jeden Fall für diese Aufklärung, damit hat sich eine große Frage klären können. :Das sich die Autoren von Off-Medien verrechnen kenn ich zum (Un)Glück schon. Der Erstkontakt mit Völkern ist wesentlich leichter als die genaue Datierung davon. ~Phoenix 20:41, 21. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Ich bin ja froh, dass ich das einigermaßen nachvollziehbar (vor allem durch einfaches addieren) aufdröseln konnte. Da gab es hier schon heiße Diskussionen und Vandalismus in Artikeln. Für mich gelten immer die Aussagen in der Serie - alle anderen Medien müssen sich dem unterordnen - und dafür hat man ja die Anmerkungen, um dies zu erläutern. Im Übrigen hat es in der Serie seit dem Dritten Doctor ja Tradition, dass die Geschichten in der "Gegenwart" immer um einige Jahre in die Zukunft verlegt wurden. Mit dem Neustart der Serie führte man dies auch gleich zu Beginn ein, als man Rose nach ihren ersten Ausflügen mit dem Doctor erst ein Jahr später wieder in London auftauchen ließ - und diese Datierung behielt man ja bis Donna Noble bei. Schade, dass es da bei Class gleich zu Beginn diesen Patzer gab. ich denke, mit den neuen Folgen wird man darauf verzichten und wieder im aktuellen Jahr beginnen ... Wichtig ist, dass wir uns als Admins da einig sind. Ach so: und das mit den Schwarzen Würfeln ist schon wichtig - da sich ja der Doctor und Kate in diesem Zusammenhang wirklich zum ersten Mal begegneten. Da kann die Begegnung in The Day of the Doctor nicht davor passieren. Was das Handlungsloch zwischen The Name of the Doctor und The Day of the Doctor betrifft - da hat man doch in der Chronologie der Abenteuer des Elften Doctors eine große Auswahl an Ereignissen, die (in Off-Medien) zwischen den beiden Episoden erschienen und demnach auch spielen. Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 08:40, 22. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :Wie gesagt, bei den Off-Medien hab ich das Problem mit der Verfügbarkeit. Auf Bücher und Audiogeschichten hab ich zum Beispiel gar keinen und auf Comics nur einen relativ eingeschränkten Zugriff. :An unsere Diskussion wegen Class kann ich mich noch erinnern. Das war schon auch ein Rattenschwanz... Ok, danke nochmal. Ich versuch jetzt eine bessere (sprich vollständige) Quelle für die Comics zu finden. ~Phoenix 11:05, 22. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Comic-Bilder Gib mit ein Zeichen, wenn Du Bilder für die Comic-Artikel brauchst. Ich will Dir da nicht zuvor kommen ... übrigens toll, dass sich noch jemand mit an das riesige Feld der Comics macht. Ich denk mir oft, das schafft man eh nie ... jetzt kommen auch noch neue Torchwood-Comics bei TITAN raus ... Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 19:34, 27. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :Handle die Comic-Bilder genauso wie die "normalen" Seiten für die Serie. Wenn ich nicht selbst was innerhalb von zwanzig Minuten oder so liefere, hast du freies Feld. :Wegen den Comics allgemein: Ich werde mal schauen wie ich mich durchwurschteln kann. Wie ein Thema weiter oben gesagt, hab ich nur eine ziemlich lückenhafte Auswahl (welche größtenteils auf IDW-Comics beschränkt ist), viele Sachen fehlen, darunter praktisch alles vom DWM (ausgenommen drei Geschichten aus dem zweiten Jahr des Zwölften Doctors) und fast alles von Titan. Sogar in vorhandenen Reihen fehlen teilweise Ausgaben, was bei Single-Issues und Mehrteilern schon sehr nervig ist. :Normalerweise ist das nicht sonderlich schlimm, es gibt schließlich kaum relevante Star Trek-Comics (wobei diese auf der Seite ebenfalls nicht alle vorhanden sind...), aber hier ist das was anderes. Das ist mein erstes Franchise, welches praktisch schon immer eine Comic-Kultur hatte und zeitweise nur darüber und anderen Off-Medien erzählt wurde. Deswegen ist dieser Mangel an Material schade und ich bin deswegen noch auf der Suche nach einer Alternative zu meiner momentanen Comic-Datenbank. Erwarte also nicht die großen Würfe; was ich vorliegen habe, werd ich vielleicht ergänzen oder erstellen, den Rest... tja. Wir werden sehen. Ich werd auf jeden Fall schauen, was ich mache(n kann). ~Phoenix 19:54, 27. Jan. 2017 (UTC) ::Hast Du eine E-Mail-Adresse? --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 20:46, 27. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :Hab ich, aber vergiss es lieber. Die prüf ich nur alle paar Monate. Warum fragst du? ~Phoenix 21:38, 27. Jan. 2017 (UTC) ::"... ich bin deswegen noch auf der Suche nach einer Alternative zu meiner momentanen Comic-Datenbank" :-) :Ah. Eigentlich hab ich schon zwei in engerer Auswahl: R3ad Com1cs und Comics Online; wobei ersterer wie mein jetziger nicht vollständig ist und ich zweiten nur mit VPN und Kneifzange anfasse, er jedoch scheinbar ALLES seit 1984 hat. Aber ich suche trotzdem noch nach Alternativen, nur zur Sicherheit. Oh und keine Panik, solange du hier keine vollständigen Adressen oder etwas außerhalb der legendären Grauzone verlinkst ist alles in Ordnung. ~Phoenix ::http://www.bookgn.com - einfach nach Doctor Who suchen. Bei 'ner anderen Seite bin ich unsicher. Gute nacht. --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 22:54, 27. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :Ok, danke. Ich werd mal schauen ob es mir taugt. ~Phoenix 07:50, 28. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :Du lädst dir .cdr-Dateien runter? Wie lang machst du das schon? ~Phoenix 21:37, 28. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Hast Du eine Möglichkeit, die Bilder runter zu rechnen? Für die Comic-Cover reichen zur Ansicht eigentlich 280 x 425 pixel, die Comic-Titel benötigen nicht mehr als 336 x 227 Pixel. Und bitte nicht die Kategorisierungen vergessen ... Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 21:13, 27. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :Ich kann die Größe der Bilder nur durch die Größe meiner Quelle bestimmen. Nachträglich da noch rumbasteln ist zwar möglich, aber immer etwas fummlig. Das ist z.B. der Grund, weshalb ich das eigentlich nicht mache. Aber klar, wenn ich wieder Bilder hochlade, werde ich darauf achten. Auch auf die Kategorien. ~Phoenix (Signatur funktioniert immer noch nicht...) 21:36, 27. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :Wie gesagt, es macht mir nichts, da schnell was runterzurechnen und hochzuladen - musst nur sagen, wie's dir lieber ist. TOP!, dass das mit den TITAN-Comics jetzt so gut voran geht!!! Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 06:37, 28. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Diskussionen Hi Phoenixclaw und Scott Eccles, weil wir gerade unsere schönsten und größten Wikis abklappern, komme ich natürlich auch an Doctor Who nicht vorbei! ;) Habt ihr Interesse daran, die Diskussionen zu aktivieren? Das sähe dann ungefähr so aus. Ich dachte ihr könntet das vielleicht gut gebrauchen, für etwas mehr Interaktivität und Austausch im Wiki, der ja über die Blogs leider oft nur so semi gut funktioniert. Vor allem während neue Folgen laufen, hat sich das in anderen Communitys sehr bewährt. Ihr könnt es euch ja mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen und mir Bescheid geben. Lieber Gruß, Spinelli313 19:05, 25. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :Guten Abend Spinelli, :wir wurden vor einiger Zeit bereits auf die Diskussionen angesprochen. Damals waren wir etwas unentschlossen, bzw. desinteressiert, weil keiner von uns beiden sich darum kümmern will. Außerdem hab ich bereits persönliche Erfahrung mit den Diskussionen und finde sie gegenüber dem "alten" Forum etwas schlechter, weil sie schlechter zu organisieren sind und sich eine Art "Parallelgesellschaft" entwickelt hat, die komplett eigenständig von der normalen Autorenschaft ist. :Wie auch immer, wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe, sollen wir dennoch dieses Modul bekommen (immerhin gehören wir ja zu den aufrufstarken Wikis und sollen damit wohl ein Vorreiter sein). Scheinbar in der Annahme, dass es sich selbst regeln wird (was ich teilweise, jedoch eher im negativen Sinn, bestätigen kann). Ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich durchgesetzt wird und wie der Stand der Dinge ist; ich möchte aber nochmal betonen, dass ich mich nicht darum kümmern werde (Scott wird wahrscheinlich das selbe sagen), weil es mich einfach nicht interessiert. Mir persönlich reichen die Diskussionsstränge unter den Artikeln vollkommen aus und theoretisch wäre eine Diskussion über Folgen bzw. Folgeninhalt auch im Forum möglich, welches jedoch so gut wie überhaupt nicht genutzt wird. Die meisten Diskussionen gibt es zwischen mir und Scott, und die handeln meist über den Inhalt von Artikel, wo nachgefeilt werden muss, was es sonst für Anmerkungen etc. gibt. Dafür brauchen wir aber nicht das neue Modul, das diskutieren wir alles unter den jeweiligen Artikeln. :Kurzum: Ich von meiner Seite her sehe einfach keinen Bedarf für die Diskussionen. -- Phoenixclaw ~ Memory Alpha - Mass Effect Wiki 20:02, 25. Apr. 2017 (UTC) 13. Doctor Da haben wir nun den Gender-Salat ... Nein, im Ernst: ich bin gespannt - nicht sehr hoffungsvoll - aber gespannt. Die große Frage ist nun das Er/Sie-Problem. Bei Missy war es ja wegen des angepassten Namens kein Problem. Aber Doctress gibt es meines wissens nach nicht. Im Original wird es einfach The Doctor bleiben, da geht ja ohne weiteres ein she in Kombination - aber wie handhaben wir das hier? "Die TARDIS bringt die Doctorin da und dort hin?" Wir haben ja etwas Zeit, um uns das ganz genau zu überlegen. Wir werden schneller reagieren müssen, als es eine Synchronistaion geben wird, der wir uns anpassen könnten ... Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 20:05, 16. Jul. 2017 (UTC) :Wie ich bereits erwähnt habe, hab ich letztes Jahr ein Fanon mit einem weiblichen Doctor geschrieben. Damals stand ich vor dem selben Problem und bei einer Konfrontation zwischen dieser, meiner, Doctorin und Missy legte ich Missy genau diese Frage in den Mund. Meine Lösung war einfach die, dass ich beim "Doctor" als Titel blieb. Es war anfangs verwirrend, weil ich für alle Aktionen das weibliche Pronomen verwendet habe, doch jedes Mal auf den männlichen Namen zurückgegriffen habe; aber es ging. :Wie dem auch sei. Ich persönlich bleibe weiter beim "Doctor", ohne Anpassung, da ich das so schon mal gemacht habe und es funktioniert hat. Der einzige Unterschied wird sein, dass ich bei Aktionen, wo der Name nicht fällt, nun ein weibliches Pronom verwenden werde. :Und, nur zur Information: Der Titel selbst ist eigentlich geschlechtslos (was anderes behaupten nur diese Neo-Feministinnen, die auch unbedingt eine "Genderifizierung" von akademischen und militärischen Titeln haben wollen. *ächtz* Die sollen sich lieber über so etwas wie die Lohnlücke aufregen). Meine ehemalige Physiklehrerin (oder meine einzige Arbeitkollegin, übrigens auch Physikerin) wurde/wird auch nicht mit "Frau Doktorin", sondern nur mit "Frau Doktor" angesprochen (wenn überhaupt, meistens ließen/lassen beide ihre Titel unter den Tisch fallen). :P.S: Und ja, ich habe dieses Fanon (und zahlreiche, auch negative, Anspielungen in meinen normalen Arbeiten) einfach aus Jux geschrieben, weil ich dachte, dass das sowieso niemals passieren und einfach nur ein kurioser Traum bleiben wird. Tja, ein Jahr später ist man schlauer... :P.P.S: Vergiss die Synchronisation. Ich kann mir die dadurch kommenden Albträume schon vorstellen. Die hat es bis jetzt immer hinbekommen die Dax-Folgen in Deep Space Nine zu versauen, weil sie mit den Pronomen der einzelnen Persönlichkeiten durcheinander gekommen ist. --Phoenixclaw ~ Memory Alpha - Mass Effect Wiki 21:06, 16. Jul. 2017 (UTC) ::Dann würde der Satz also lauten: "Die TARDIS bringt den Doctor da und da hin, wo sie auf grausame Vegetarier trifft ..."? Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 21:13, 16. Jul. 2017 (UTC) :Jepp, ganz genau. Ich habe so 192 Seiten (bzw. durch Kürzungen 145 in der PDF-Version) über die Bühne gebracht. Wie gesagt, anfangs ist es gewöhnungsbedürftig (genau wie das Doctor mit "c"), aber nach einer Weile gewöhnt man sich daran und das Schreiben fällt leichter. :P.S: "grausame Vegetarier"? What? xD --Phoenixclaw ~ Memory Alpha - Mass Effect Wiki 21:19, 16. Jul. 2017 (UTC) Na, dann sind wir uns ja schnell einig geworden. Mal sehen, wie das funktioniert ... Chibnall hat in einem geheimen Post die grausamen Vegetarier gespoilert, die alle Fleischesser vernichten und eine Salatdiktatur auf Epsilon Beta 10 errichten wollen ... Freu mich schon! Gute nacht, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 21:22, 16. Jul. 2017 (UTC) :Hm... Klar. Wie auch immer, ich bin gespannt auf sie. Die Bilder von der BBC strahlen bereits die nötige Würde für die Rolle aus. Mal sehen wie sie charakterisiert wird und auftritt (ich hoffe auf richtige Schock- und Erkenntnismomente. Es ist für Autoren kompliziert und amüsant zugleich, wenn man etablierte Charakter plötzlich in das andere Geschlecht verwandelt, da man so plötzlich alles an falschen Vorurteilen und Erwartungen rausholen und berichtigen kann). :Möglicherweise werden viele Whovians (wobei viele, angeblich, bereits seit 40 Jahren einen weiblichen Doctor wollten) erneut einen Capaldi-Moment haben (zuerst nicht mögen, dann aber so richtig begeistert sein). :Ich bin auf jeden Fall gespannt darauf, wie die Autoren das bei einem Charakter anstellen, dem so etwas noch nicht passiert ist (anders als, sorry für die erneute Erwähnung, bei Dax). --Phoenixclaw ~ Memory Alpha - Mass Effect Wiki 07:42, 17. Jul. 2017 (UTC) Veränderungen Nun, das lief ja mit Manthei nicht so toll ... Aber mir ist das eingeschnappte Gehabe echt zu blöd. Eine konstruktive Diskussion ist da offenbar nicht möglich - schade. Dabei bin ich grundsätzlich wirklich nicht gegen irgendwelche Neuerungen im Layout oder bei bestimmten praktischen Funktionen. Wenn Du da Vorschläge und/oder Ideen hast: Immer her damit. Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 16:34, 14. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Naja, solange du "nur" das willst. Mir fiele da schon ein bisschen was ein. Nur kleine Sachen, weil ich das aktuelle Design eigentlich ganz ok finde, aber ich habe nur wenig Zeit um rumzutüfteln. Die Memory Alpha hat beschlossen (u.a. wegen der Diskussionen, du weißt schon, dem Feature, was keiner von uns haben wollte; aber auch anderen Sachen) sich von Wikia zu lösen. Die Admins der MA, und ich bin einer davon, haben also den Hals voll gehabt und als dann gesagt wurde, dass die Diskussionen gekommen wären, so oder so, obwohl man uns davor noch um unsere Meinung gebeten hatte, ist die Blase geplatzt. Lange Rede kurzer Sinn: Es kocht gerade und wir (die Archivisten der Memory Alpha) arbeiten gerade am Backup und ich wurde irgendwie der Ansprechpartner, weil ich eventuell "etwas" in die Sch... gegriffen habe und eventuell mit einer Erwerbsregel gekommen bin und "eventuell" etwas zu schnell war. Und nun muss ich daran arbeiten, bin aber zweigespalten, weil ich mit Wikia im Ganzen kein Problem habe, sondern nur mit der Memory Alpha bei Wikia. Nun ja. :So viel zu meinem aktuellen Problem. Du kannst das überfliegen oder nicht, ist mir egal. Wie auch immer. :Wenn mir was einfällt, was wahrscheinlich an einem Samstag oder Freitagabend der Fall sein wird, komme ich selbstverständlich auf dich zu und sprech es ab. Also so, wie beim letzten Mal. Ich glaub, ich hab sogar schon eine Idee... --Phoenixclaw ~ Memory Alpha - Mass Effect Wiki 17:20, 14. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Bearbeiten ME47 informierte mich, dass Du ebenfalls Probleme beim "Bearbeiten" hast. An meinem regulären Rechner geht gar nichts mehr. Am Laptop kann ich noch arbeiten. Woran liegt das? Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Monobook bedeutet ... Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 04:41, 8. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Jahreszahlen Erstmal: super, dass Du Dich der Romane des Achten Doctors annimmst. Ich sitze ja schon länger an den Hörspielen und den Comics ... endlich ist der Achte Doctor hier als einer der Dctoren mit den meisten Abenteuern entsprechend vertreten! Wenn in den Romanen Jahreszahlen auftauchen, die bereist mit Artikeln ausgestattet sind, wie zuletzt in The Shadows of Avalon und The Space Age, könntest Du dann immer gleich da entsprechende Infos eintragen? Das wäre super! Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 04:59, 9. Aug. 2018 (UTC) :Solange ich brauchbare Informationen darüber habe, wann etwas passiert (z.B. weiß ich bei The Shadows of Avalon nicht in welchem Jahr welcher Teil der Handlung stattfindet), ist das kein Problem. --Phoenixclaw ~ Memory Alpha - Mass Effect Wiki 10:09, 9. Aug. 2018 (UTC) ::Mir geht es ja teilweise auch so, da ich die Hörspiel gar nicht selbst habe ... vieles reime ich mir aus der Inhaltszusammenfassung zusammen und/oder schaue einfach im englischen Wiki nach - und manchmal kann ich mir keinen Reim drauf machen, und lass es - eh ich was falsches schreibe. Sollte keine Kritik sein ... Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 10:21, 9. Aug. 2018 (UTC) ::Keine Sorge, ich hab es auch nicht als Kritik gesehen. ;) --Phoenixclaw ~ Memory Alpha - Mass Effect Wiki 12:47, 9. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Fehlende Zeit Hey, das soll doch kein Zwang sein! Wenn es passt, ist Dein Mitwirken hier immer sehr willkommen! Ich kenne solche Zeiten ... Für alles was Du so machst: viel Kraft und Elan! Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 22:41, 13. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Hallo wie geht es? hat sich die Lage bei Dir etwas entspannt? Gruße aus Berlin, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 05:23, 6. Jun. 2019 (UTC) :Das große Migrationsprojekt ist durch. Ich denke, ich werde bald mit den neusten Comics wieder anfangen. --Phoenixclaw ~ Memory Alpha - Mass Effect Wiki 18:53, 12. Jun. 2019 (UTC) ::Das klingt spannend! Gibt es etwas im Netz darüber zu lesen? Ansonsten: freu mich, wenn Du wieder dabei bist! Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 06:57, 13. Jun. 2019 (UTC)